User blog:Iona123/Mystery of the Note RP (Sign-Ups)
Oooh, this is my first RP here. Whee. I'll cut straight to the plot. This RP will be set slightly in the future, but not by much. You may need to increase the ages of some OCs depending on their birthday. Plot ''The date: January 31st 2013'' ''The place: Osoroshi Dendo Park, Viper Falls'' There has been a murder. A young woman named Angelita Paralta. However, nobody knows who the killer was. Or what they wanted. Or why they did it. There are no clues, weapons, fingerprints. Nothing. There isn't even a body. The only reason everybody knew about it? A note. One small note written in black ink, in messy handwriting. The note automatically changes its words, as if it were being rewritten by the murderer. What about witnesses, you ask? The witnesses don't remember much. They only seem to remember one fact each. One may remember eye colour, whilst another only remembers hair colour. Could this be the murderer's doing as well? But within the buildings of Viper Falls, there's one that stands out. The Taiga Café. This small, tiny little place is actually the undercover place for an agency, finding out who, what, and why. These people are our heroes. They are our detectives. They have made it their job to find out these secrets. Roles Confused yet? Anyway, these are the different roles that characters will have. Agent - The leaders of the investigation and the main caractères. Most work at the café, but not all of them. The OCs don't have to start out as an Agent, but please notify me if that is the case! (Haha, case, this RP, hahaha.........Not funny.) Café Employees - As their title states, they work at the café. They aren't agents, though, and have absolutely no idea that the place where they serve food is really an undercover base for the case. (Haha, I rhymed..... *slapped for making too many bad jokes*) Suspect - Rarely people with a good heart, the suspects are the ones who have a possiblilty of being the murderer. You're welcome to have OCs that are suspects, but want to help out the agency. They just won't be trusted...... Witness - The OCs who, well, witnessed the murder. Sadly though, they only remember one fact. *sad face* Again, it's perfectly fine to have a witness that wants to help out the agency. Sign-Up Form Fill this out, per favore. Name: (Kinda obvious, write the OC's name here) Age: (How old they are here) Role: (Agent, Café Employee, Suspect or Witness) Gender: (Male or Female, or....yeah.) Species: (Supernaturals are allowed, by the way) Fact Remembered (Witness only): (What is the fact the witness remembered?) Appearance: (What does your OC look like? DO THEY LOOK COOL?!) Bio: (Write a small description of your character here. NOTE THAT I SAID SMALL. *slapped*) Rules Basic RP rules apply. Other Stuff That Might Be Useful *Angelita was older than Monte. *The actual agency is located in the basement beneath the café. That's why Café Employees can't find it. *I haven't actually decided who the murderer will be yet, which is why I haven't stated who it is. *My RPs either turn out a success...............Or a complete disaster. *RP will be in both Script Format and Literary Mode. It's your choice which one you use. *RP will start next week, hopefully. Blah. That is it. Anything I missed? Tell me. Category:Blog posts